fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge Fan
Sarge D. Fan is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Oniontown Loves: Onions Hates: Rules This mischievous customer is absolutely obsessed with Sarge and can always be found parading around town in his green army helmet. With the help of Quinn, he had his name legally changed to Sarge D. Fan. When Sarge Fan heard of Papa's Freezeria opening up, he personally petitioned to have his favorite candy, Gummy Onions, on the menu. Appearance Sarge Fan has fair skin and bald head. He wears a green army hat similar to Sarge's that covers his eyes. He wears a purple, long-sleeved undershirt and a black t-shirt with a picture of Sarge on it, and pale purple bottoms held by a green belt. He wears brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up His clothing was remodeled. Styles Style B Sarge Fan wears a purple hat with Sarge's eyes printed on it. He also dons a green, long-sleeved undershirt, brown belt and pockets, a purple cape, and a pair of camo pants. This outfit is almost identical to the one he wears during Onionfest in Papa's Cupcakeria. Halloween Outfit Sarge Fan dresses up as Sarge during Halloween. He wears moderate purple overalls resembling Sarge's body, with his hat having two holes for his eyes to see, black pants, and black sneakers with brown laces. Onionfest Outfit Starting from Papa's Scooperia/HD, his outfit during Onionfest has been completely overhauled due to his old outfit being his Style B. He wears a purple robe with fur and green sleeves connected by a gold drawstring over a plain green shirt, a plain black pants with a gold belt, and black moccasins with purple laces, green trims and golden heels. He also dons a crown with green gems resembling an onion. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *12 Onions (all) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *6 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Onion *Onion *Onion *Well-Done Patty *Onion *Onion *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Pork *Onions *Pinto Beans *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Blueberries *Vanilla Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Onion Ring *Onion *Onion Ring *Well-Done Patty *Onion *Onion Ring *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *6 Wild Onion Chicken Strips (all) *3 Wild Onion Chicken Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Veggie Dog on a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Large Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Shaved Coconut **Rock Candy **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Onionfest) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Purple Burple Drizzle **Rock Candy **Frosted Onion, Gummy Onion, Frosted Onion *Cupcake 2: **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Frosted Onion, Gummy Onion, Frosted Onion Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Pastaria *Al-Dente Ravioli *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Black Pepper *8 Onions *Clam *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (Halloween) *Al-Dente Ravioli *Purple Pesto *Black Pepper *8 Onions *Clam *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Purple Burple Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Sugarplum Topping *3 Gummy Onions Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry Long John with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Rock Candy *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry Infinity Loop with Blueberry Custard **Vanilla Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Cosmic Coconut *Chocolate Round Donut with Blackberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Countdown Crunch *Blueberry French Cruller with Blueberry Custard **Strawberry Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BlazeBerry Strips *3 Wild Onion Wings (left) *3 Wild Onion Boneless Wings (right) *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Onions (all) *8 Fresh Garlic (all) *Regular Bake *Square Cut Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Wild Onion Sauce *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Shredded Mozzarella *Regular Grill *Wild Onion Sauce *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Sauteed Onions *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **French Fries **Rosemary Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Gummy Onions *Cupcake 2: **Purple Burple Drizzle **Sourballs **2 Gummy Onions Holiday (Easter) *Liner D *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Rock Candy **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Sourballs **Tulip Cookie **Gummy Onion Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **3 Gummy Onions *Cupcake 2: **Rock Candy **Sourballs **3 Gummy Onions Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner B *Blueberry Cake *Violet Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Vanilla Drizzle **Sourballs **Blot, Gummy Onion, Blot *Cupcake 2: **Rock Candy **Sourballs **Gummy Onion, Blot, Gummy Onion Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Vented Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *8 Raspberries (Outer Ring) Holiday (Comet Con) *Traditional Crust *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Sugarplum Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Vented Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *Blackberry Bark (All Over) *8 Planet Cookies (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Pork *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Refried Beans *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Azul Ranch Taco with Pork *Onions *Refried Beans *Salsa Criolla *Onions *Sour Cream *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Garlic Chipotle Dip Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Green Onions *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Torigai **Green Onions *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cucumber Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Countdown Crunch *Drink: **Large Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD As a Closer, Sarge Fan's orders change with the holidays. Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Veggie Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Onions *Fajita Veggies *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Large Cheddar Corn Holiday (New Year) *Veggie Dog on a Fried Chicken Bun *Onions *Cheezy Whip *Wild Onion Sauce *Onions *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Purple Burple **Large X Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Sugarplum, Sugarplum, Sugarplum Holiday (Onionfest) * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Onion Zest ** Onion Overdrive Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Sugar Shallot Syrup * Sourballs * Mini Mallows * Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion, Gummy Onion Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Traditional Cookie with Blueberries ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Snickerdoodle Cookie with Coconut ** Purple Burple Ice Cream * Traditional Cookie with Blackberry Bark ** Moon Mist Ice Cream * Strawberry Syrup * Rainbow Sprinkles * Mini Mallows * Sugarplum, Sugarplum, Sugarplum Holiday (Easter) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Blueberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Ice Holiday (New Year) *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Raspberries *Blueberry Waffle *Whipped Cream *Countdown Crunch *Drink: **Large Sparkling Grape Juice with Ice Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 33 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 17 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 37 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 48 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 18 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 21 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 35 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 29 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 35 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 2 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 40 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 44 *Papa's Scooperia/HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 44 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria, Papa's Cupcakeria, and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, he is unlocked with Gummy Onions. *In Papa's Wingeria, Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Wingeria HD, and Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Wild Onion Sauce. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Onions. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Sugarplum Drizzle. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Sourballs. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Salsa Criolla. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Taro Tea. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Sparkling Grape Juice. *In Papa's ScooperiaHD, he is unlocked with Onionfest, Onion Overdrive Ice Cream and Mini-Mallow. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Sparkling Grape Juice. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Sarge Fan's name was formerly spelled as "SargeFan!" in Papa's Pizzeria and Papa's Burgeria, then as "Sarge Fan!" from Papa's Taco Mia! to Papa's Hot Doggeria, and finally "Sarge Fan" from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! onward. *He is the only customer that orders 12 of something (12 onions) in Papa's Pizzeria. *He uses berries as an alternative "if he doesn't have his onions." *He is unlocked along with Wild Onion Sauce four times in a row in Papa's Wingeria, Papa's Hot Doggeria, Papa's Wingeria HD, and Papa's Cheeseria. *He is the only customer to order 8 of something (onions) in Papa's Pastaria. *He and Radlynn have certain similarities, respectively: **They both like vegetables for Radlynn likes radishes and Sarge Fan likes onions. **They both have Oniontown as their hometown. **Both of their hats cover their eyes. **They are both fans of boss villains. **They are rescued at the same level of the separate platformer games (Level 8). ***They both also don't need any Special Skills to be rescued. ***They both have skills of wall moving in the platformers. ***They both have weapons that are thrown. **They both favor Valentine's Day in Papa's Taco Mia To Go! **Both of them are Closers in Papa's Pizzeria HD. *He is the first customer to become a Closer in an app game, in this case Papa's Pizzeria HD, and never have been a Closer in a previous game. *He, Johnny, Kahuna, Xandra, Xolo, Tohru, Foodini, Iggy and Papa Louie are the only customers to have more than one holiday outfit. Order Tickets sarge pizzeria.png|Sarge Fan's Pizzeria order sarge burgeria.png|Sarge Fan's Burgeria order sarge taco mia.png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia! order Sargefan freezeria.png|Sarge Fan's Freezeria order Sarge Fan's Pancakeria Order.png|Sarge Fan's Pancakeria order Sarge Fan burgeria HD.png|Sarge Fan's Burgeria HD order Sarge Fan Wingeria.png|Sarge Fan's Wingeria order Screenshot (7).png|Sarge Fan's Hot Doggeria order sarge fan burgeria to go.png|Sarge Fan's Burgeria To Go! order Sarge cupcakeria 2.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria order during Onionfest sarge cupcakeria.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria regular order Sarge Freeze.png|Sarge Fan's Freezeria HD order Sarge Fan's Pastaria order during Halloween.png|Sarge Fan's Pastaria order during Halloween Sarge Mormal.png|Sarge Fan's Pastaria regular order sarge fan freezeria to go.png|Sarge Fan's Freezeria To Go! order Sarge New Year.png|Sarge Fan's Donuteria order during New Year Screen Shot 2014-09-13 at 11.46.44 AM.png|Sarge Fan's Donuteria regular order Sarge WHD.png|Sarge Fan's Wingeria HD order Sarge PTG.png|Sarge Fan's Pizzeria To Go! order Sarge Fan's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Sarge Fan's Cheeseria order during Halloween Sarge Fan's Cheeseria Order.png|Sarge Fan's Cheeseria regular order sargefancupcakeriatogo(H).jpg|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter sargefancupcakeriatogo.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria To Go! Order Sarge Fan Cupcakeria HD.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Sarge normal.png|Sarge Fan's Cupcakeria HD regular order Sarge Comet.png|Sarge Fan's Bakeria order during Comet Con Sarge Fan Bakeria.png|Sarge Fan's Bakeria order sargefantmhv.png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day sargefantmh.png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Sarge Fan (Holiday).png|Sarge Fan's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Sarge Fan (Regular).png|Sarge Fan's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Sarge Fan (Holiday).png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Taco Mia To Go! Sarge Fan (Regular).png|Sarge Fan's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Sarge Fan (Holiday).png|Sarge Fan's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Sarge Fan (Regular).png|Sarge Fan's Pancakeria HD regular order Sarge Fan's orders during Pizzeria HD.JPG|Sarge Fan's holiday orders throughout Pizzeria HD. Hot Doggeria HD Sarge Fan (Holiday).png|Sarge Fan's Hot Doggeria HD order during New Year Hot Doggeria HD Sarge Fan (Regular).png|Sarge Fan's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Sarge Fan (Holiday).png|Sarge Fan's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during New Year Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 9.30.55 PM.png|Sarge Fan's Full Scooperia Order during Onionfest Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 8.58.33 PM.png|Sarge Fan's Scooperia Regular Order Gallery SargefanBCU.png|Sarge Fan's old look Sarge Fan Evil.PNG|"How dare you forget the onions?!" Sarge Fan is not pleased.PNG Sarge fan¡.jpg Sarge Fan!.png Sarge FanHappy.jpg|Sarge Fan as a Star Customer. 601013 650982704929700 1930414484 n.jpg 995818 650982698263034 670031107 n.jpg Sarge Fan.PNG|Onions only! sargefanperfectorderinburgeria.png|SargeFan!'s perfect order in Papa's Burgeria O points from sarge fan.jpg Onion burgerzilla.png ONIONS.png|"I like onions but this is too much..." MADsf.png Poor Sarge Fan.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Sarge Fan.png Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG When Burgers Attack! - Sarge Fan.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Sarge Fan 4.png Sargefanperfectscoreinpastaria.jpg|Sarge Fan's perfect score in Pastaria bandicam 2014-08-15 22-32-19-830.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.12.28.png|Sarge Fan is angry with the Infinity Loops Georgito & SF HD.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.20.23.png 10600450 849382215105876 4356728187473358171 n.jpg|Sarge Fan with his favorite, Wild Onion Sauce Sargefanperfect.png|Sarge Fan's perfect wings! Sarge Fan perfect.png|Sarge Fan and Marty go perfect to kickstart New Year! Sarge Fan Taco Mia Perfect.png|Sarge Fan loves his perfect taco! Papa's Donuteria - Radlynn and Sarge Fan in Hallway Hunt.png STPADDYS 15.jpg Sarge Fan Pancakeria Perfect.png|Sarge Fan has some perfect pancakes! Sarge Fan! (Taco Mia).png Sarge Fan - Raceway.jpg|Sarge Fan's car at Papa's Raceway sarge pizza.png Vickyembersargefan.png|With Ember and Vicky Customercleanup.jpg|Sarge Fan's Bakeria clean-up. Sarge Fan - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Sarge Fan in Papa's Bakeria (new cleaned-up look) sarge fan's eyes.png|Sarge Fan's eyes Sarge Fan con una paleta de helado.png Papa's Raceway Radlynn and Sarge Fan.png Screenshot (08).png Sarge Radlynn.png|Sarge Fan and Radlynn in dining table 4 friends.PNG|The 2 bestfriends forever assist to a baseball match with Penny and Shannon Perfect Cupcakes - Sarge Fan (TG).png|Perfect Cupcakes and Bronze! Perfect Cupcakes - Sarge Fan (2).png Perfect Cupcakes - Sarge Fan (3).png Perfect Sushi - Sarge Fan (Bronze).png|Perfect sushi while taking a Bronze Award! Perfect Sushi - Sarge Fan.png|Perfect and Crazy Crustacean received! Perfect Pizza - Sarge Fan.png|"Pizzas with onions are really perfect for me!" Pphdsargefan.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Sarge Fan Approved! Newcustomer small.jpg|Sarge Fan and Radlynn with the new customer sarge.PNG|Sarge Fan's info in Papa's Cheeseria bandicam 2017-07-19 22-28-11-225.jpg SargeFanCloser.JPG|Sarge Fan as a Closer in Pizzeria HD Sarge Fan, Radlynn ft Lepete.png Sarge Fan H.png|Sarge Fan's Halloween Outfit IMG 3082.png they 101.PNG Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg 614E6C39-0C3A-46D4-90A2-6C2930B86D33.jpeg Barely beating.JPG|A custom worker barely beating Sarge Fan in Papa's Raceway. IMG_0398.PNG|A perfect and remarkably onion-free sundae for Sarge Fan! Screen Shot 2018-07-30 at 9.35.50 PM.png|Unlocking Sarge Fan's Onionfest Style H Sarge Fan Onionfest.png|Sarge Fan's Onionfest Outfit IMG 0012.JPG|Sarge Fan during OnionFest. IMG_0256.PNG IMG_0289.PNG Screen Shot 2018-08-26 at 7.29.08 PM.png|Sarge Fan's Revenge Wheels sarge fan.gif 51f.jpg|'Sarge and Sarge fan！' Oniontown during Onionfest.PNG|Sarge Fan visiting Papa's Scooperia during Onionfest 20180908-125827.png|Sarge fan and Radylnn during Onionfest IMG_0851 sarge fan.PNG|Halloween IMG_0872.PNG IMG_0644.PNG IMG_0770.PNG IMG_0832.PNG|Double Sarge Fan Nervous.png Angry Sarge Fan.png Sarge Fan Not Pleased.png IMG_1192.PNG Fan Art Sarge Fan!.PNG The New Gameria is.png Sarge Fan.jpg SargeFanandGregbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 SargeFanbyMikaSpeed.jpg|By MikaSpeed Sarge Fan Fanart.jpg Sarge Fan by Lemonade813.png|By Lemonade813 IMG 7867.JPG|Sarge Fan and Radlynn by Summerleo. Flipline - Sarge Fan.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Sarge Fan Bird.png|By KK899 6c5956ce36d3d5393677dc8a3787e950342ab061.jpg|By Mannievelous Sarge_Fan_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic SargeFan_Radlynn_LePete_by_Ethan_J.jpg|By Ethan J es:Sarge Fan no:Sarge Fan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Closers Category:S Characters